When having a playback apparatus execute the described simultaneous playback, one issue is how to define the life cycle of applications on the time axis of a digital stream. The life cycle of an application is the period from the start of service by the application to the end of service by the application. If such a period is set in terms of a small period such as with a chapter, service of various applications can be executed in turn. However, if the life cycle of an application is set in small periods, the number of times that the application is read from the recording will increase. On the other hand, reading from an optical disc medium used for distributing movie works, such as a BD-ROM or a DVD, is usually slow. An increased number of reads at this slow speed will affect reading of the video stream that constitutes the main feature movie, and cause drop outs in moving picture playback. Although various services are realize, simultaneous execution that hinders moving picture playback will greatly discourage the user, and be shunned by creators of movie works.